


Holiday Havoc at Rockafeller

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [70]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/M, Family Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: A vacation for the holidays turns sour when old enemies arrive in town to raise havoc.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Detective Stiles [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/270316
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next holiday mystery. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives are off on another adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. BT will be updated next.

**_John F. Kennedy International Airport, Queens, New York City, New York;_ **

The detectives were saying goodbye to their friends at the airport. They hugged one last time, then Hayden and Danielle got in line, while the twins and Akemi headed to the International terminal.

A few minutes later, Allison, Cora, Malia, Kira, and Noah Stilinski appeared. They hugged the detectives.

"Home at last." Allison sighed.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa as they talked.

"I finished baking the cookies." Steve was saying.

"Aw, I was really hoping to lick the bowl." Bucky pouted.

"I saved you some cookies." Steve replied. Bucky's face brightened.

"Thank you!" he beamed as they shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

**_warehouse downtown Manhattan;_ **

A group of persons met up. They greeted each other warmly.

"I never thought that we would be back together again." Bruce 'Bruto the Strongman' Olafsen was saying.

"Agreed. Much less see the outside." Mary 'Teena' Stenson replied.

"We have to be careful if you don't want the cops to find us." Buck 'Trickshot' Chisholm warned. Their friends echoed their vehement agreement.

"We need to decide where to begin." Omir warned. As if on cue, their leader emerged from the shadows.

"Think this carefully, so we need to make our mark and let everyone know that the Circus of Crime have returned!" Maynard Tiboldt declared.


	2. Break Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls come home for winter break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Sorry for the delay, but finding time to type is easier said than done, esp since I'm still trying to prepare for my upcoming vacation.  
> Ch 2-7 will be posted next.

The detectives had their roster of available and absent staff. The absent members were; Trip and Skye, Akemi, Jimmy and Masumi Akai, Hayden Romero, and the detectives who were currently staying in Beacon Hills.

Cora, Malia, Kira, and Allison became available when they came home for winter break. The remaining available members were Derek, Stiles, Ryan, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Kate Bishop, Sif, and the new detectives.

"It's good to be back!" Cora cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan and her friends hung out together at a cafe. All of sudden, they saw the tv above the pastry display showing a newscaster giving a news report.

"Breaking news! A crime wave has spiked in our neighborhood of late. From thefts to home invasions, the police is advising everyone to stay alert." the newscaster announced.

"What?!" Blake exclaimed.

"This seems all very familiar." Ryan frowned.

* * *

**_Rockafeller center, Manhattan;_ **

The couples went ice skating. They had fun despite falling down.

"This was amazing!" they smiled.

* * *

**_Fury's office, police station;_ **

Fury, Parrish, and Coulson had a meeting. They were all focused.

"The crime wave is getting worse." Coulson was saying.

"We still don't know who is it yet." Parrish sighed.

"Any ideas?" Fury wanted to know.

"Not yet." came the reply. They continued to talk.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up under the covers, spooning. Bucky was the bigger spoon. They sighed as they basked into the warmth and comfort. They needed this.


	3. Crime Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get more information on the breaking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3-7 will be posted next.

The detectives had some free time on their hands. So they sat down to play cards while catching up. While they were talking, Ryan ran in a sheer panic. The Gallagher triplets were on her heels.

"Did you see the news? There's a crime wave!" she announced.

"What crime wave?" they asked.

"The thefts and home invasions." Carl answered.

"I need to know more about those home invasions. Mr. X had me and Blake break in certain citizens' home in order to get dirt on them." Ryan confessed.

"He was rather fond of blackmail. The victims really didn't want their secrets to get out, so they were willing to pay exorbitant sums." Keegan added. The detectives were disgusted.

"That explains a lot." Cora commented.

"Those secrets could damage their reputation if the public found out. I draw the line at crime. If Blake and I found proof of a crime. I usually sent the evidence to the police with an anonymous note." Ryan admitted. The boys stared at her in disbelief.

"That was you? X was so pissed when several of his paying customers were arrested!" Trick exclaimed.

"Yes me." Ryan replied.

"We need to find out exactly what details the crime wave consists of. And we also need to know what this X character's blackmail entails of." Stiles declared. The teens traded looks before they turned back to the detectives.

"Here goes..." Ryan began.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they went over their list.

"Ma's present is wrapped. We can now cross off Zack, Lottie, Pietro, and Aurora. Only Wanda and Drew are left." Steve reported.

"Cross my parents off. We need something for my sisters, Kyle, and the kids." Bucky sighed. Steve crossed off the after-mentioned names.

"Luckily, we know what to get for Wanda. Maybe Drew too." Steve noted.

"Excellent, now on to my sisters, Kyle, and the kids. We could get them gift cards to their favorite stores or restaurants?" Bucky suggested. Steve beamed as he crossed the adults' names off.

"What about the kids?" Steve asked.

"Ask Becca. She can give you ideas." Bucky answered. Then they shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives started their investigation. Erica had a theory.

"Is it possible that we know the culprits? Maybe someone from our previous cases came back for revenge?" Erica suggested.

"It's possible. But it means we need to go through the file cabinet." Stiles warned. They groaned.

"We'll gather information, go through the files." Derek said. So they split up to get started...

* * *

**_eating area, kitchen, Yukimura residence, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Yukimura family sat down to dinner. Dinner was steamed rice, kimichi, miso soup, and grilled salmon. The mood was merry as they smiled and talked over their delicious meal. When they had finished, they got up to help clean.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up on their bed as they watched the latest James Bond movie on Stiles' laptop. They laughed and cried as the plot enthralled them. When the credits rolled, they shut down Stiles' laptop and shared a kiss.


	4. Insured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives start their investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Ch 4-7 will be posted next.

The detectives had a meeting. Derek, Stiles, Ryan, Boyd, Erica, and Noelle sat down at one of the tables with their notepads in their hands.

"Lance introduced me to Coulson. Coulson and Chief Fury are happy for our help. So they gave me what they have so far." Erica reported. A copy of the police file was passed around. there were witnesses and victim statements.

"Wait, some expensive jewelry were stolen. Was they insured?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, they were. We talked with Spinel. He gave us some suspects to look in." Erica answered.

"We are still going through the files. We are about a third through." Noelle added.

"It's shaping up to be a lengthy process. The suspect list is long!" Ryan complained.

"Ask some of the others to help." Derek suggested.

* * *

While the meeting was underway, Fury and Coulson held a press conference. Members of the press were there with notepads and pencils in their hands. Cameras were placed around the room.

"We have called you here about the crime wave." Fury began. The reporters perked up as they all started talking at once.

"New York Times! Do you have any suspects?" a reporter asked.

"Daily Bulge! Are there any leads?"

"New York Daily News! Does the crimes seem familiar?" It took Fury and Coulson some time to settle everyone down...

* * *

Meanwhile, Carl, Blake, Ryan, and the Gallagher triplets hung out with Noelle and their friends Robert and Brandon. They were filling Rob and Bran in on the new case.

"I heard about that on the news." Rob commented.

"The suspect list must be long." Bran noted.

"You're right about that. We had to ask some of the senior detectives to help us go through the files." Noelle sighed.

"Do you need help?" Rob asked.

"That would be nice." Ryan replied. So the teens stood up and headed to the agency...

* * *

**_eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve sat down to dinner with their kids. Dinner consisted of spaghetti with meatballs, herb bread, and house salad. Lottie and Wanda put parmesan cheese on their spaghetti. They laughed and talked over their dinner about their respective days.

"We're ready for the concert!" Lottie beamed.

"That's wonderful!" Steve smiled.

"Papa, I need your help with shopping for gifts." Zack announced.

"I'll take you on Sat." Bucky replied. They talked until dinner was over, then they stood up to help clean.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The kids were in bed, Bucky and Steve cuddled up under the covers as they spooned. They basked in the comfort and warmth. They needed this.


	5. Available

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hands are on deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-7 will be posted next.

The detectives resumed their investigation. Derek, Stiles, Boyd, and Erica went to check the suspect list Spinel had provided them with. While Konohamaru and Hanabi put together a case file for the crime wave, Ryan, Noelle, and their friends went through the files with Cora and Allison's help. The primary detectives had recruited help from all available detectives. Noelle was putting together a list of suspects from the case files.

"We're half way done!" Ryan cheered.

"How can there be so many files?" Rob wanted to know.

"The agency has been in business for over four years, and we take all kinds of cases. The police department often ask us for help. They had so much cases to go through, so it's easier for them to ask us for help." Allison explained. They groaned.

"Is there some kind of order?" Bran asked.

"Try the digital files. Skye put them together." Cora answered. Duke went to the computer and sat down. He started to type...

* * *

**_warehouse;_ **

The Circus of Crime had a meeting. They were riding the high of their success.

"We have quite the loot!" Bruto was saying.

"We managed to sell some of those. But the cops are watching the black market. So I need help with getting them to Mick." Teena warned.

"Go out of the country if necessary." Maynard stated. A lengthy discussion resulted as they hammered out the final details. Then Maynard started the next topic.

"Now, the cops are watching Tribeca, So Ho, Midtown Manhattan, and Flatiron District." he announced.

"We need a new target then." Trickshot deduced.

"The Upper East Side are patrolled daily. It's too risky to try our luck." Bruto warned.

"Have we hit Staten Island yet? There's Mariners Harbor and Brigton." the trapeze trio offered up.

"Perfect. Any other places?" Maynard asked.

"What about jewelry stores and museums?" Teena offered. The meeting continued.

* * *

**_Panera Bread;_ **

Bucky and Steve went out for lunch. They got broccoli soup bread bowls and regular coke. They smiled as they flirted over their lunch. When they finished, they shared a mitten cookie.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve sat down with their kids to watch Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. There were other movies; Frosty the Snowman, Olaf's Frozen Adventure, The Muppet Christmas Carol, and Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. 

The kids fell in love with Rudolph and Hermey. They sang along to 'We're a Couple of Misfits', 'Jingle, Jingle', and 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'.

"Can we watch it again?" Drew asked.

"Another time." Bucky smiled.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out on a group date. They went to a murder mystery dinner. They laughed as they enjoyed The Mousetrap over a delicious meal of fettucine alfredo, house salad, and rolls. Dessert was chocolate peppermint cake. When the final act ended, they gave the cast a standing ovation.


	6. Love & Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families spend quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6-7 will be posted next.

Kira sat down to dinner with her parents. Dinner was Philadelphia, California, and Rainbow sushi rolls, inari sushi, onigiri, shrimp, and miso soup. There was soy sauce and wasabi. They had green tea to drink. They laughed as they talked over their delicious dinner. It was the perfect family dinner.

* * *

**_Fingon and Maedhros' place;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They sat down with Chinese food. They shared rice, fried rice, sweet and sour chicken, veggies with beef. They put a movie on tv and watched A Christmas Carol.

They laughed and cried as the classic tale unfolded. They watched as Scoorge was visited by three spirits of Christmas. When the credits rolled, they shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

**_15th floor, Asgard, Manhattan;_ **

Boyd and Erica took Boyd's siblings to see Santa Claus. The kids were dressed in their Sunday best. They waited in line excitedly as they clutched lists and letters to Santa.

When their turn came, they sat on Santa's lap as they told him what they wanted for Christmas. Then they had their pictures taken. Afterwards, they were given candy canes.

"Merry Christmas!" they chorused.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale, Argent, Townsend, and Lahey families plus Stiles sat down to a family dinner. Dinner was meatloaf with mashed potatoes, carrots, dinner rolls, and fried rice. They laughed and talked over their filling meal. When dinnertime ended, they got up to clean.

"Who wants candy cane pie?" Rose called.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They went to their bedroom and got ready for bed. When they were under the bed covers, they cuddled up as they spooned. They talked for hours until it grew late. When it was time for lights out, Bucky reached over to turn the lights off. Soon, they were in the realms of dreams.  



	7. On the Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson briefs Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7 will be posted next.

A few days later, the investigation was underway. Boyd and Erica visited the police station with Ryan. Lance took them to the major crimes diversion. The squad dealt with art thefts and burglaries. After they were introduced, they sat down to talk.

"What can you tell us about the crime wave?" Erica asked.

* * *

**_Fury's office, police station;_ **

Coulson gave his progress report to Fury. They were focused as they spoke.

"We have the Hale detective agency on the case." Coulson was saying.

"That's good. Any progress?" Fury asked.

"They are going through all leads. They are hoping to find some answers in their files. Someone though that maybe the motive behind the wave is revenge." came the reply.

"Wonderful. If they are right, it will be a long list." Fury groused. They continued their discussion.

* * *

In the meantime, Derek and Stiles went to a diner for lunch. They had burgers, fries, and coke. They smiled and talked over lunch about their holiday plans. When they finished lunch, they shared a banana split.

* * *

**_Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Noshiko and Steve were overlooking the holiday preparations for the festival. The center was decked out to the nines with holiday decorations. They sat down to go through the checklist.

"Decorations are done. The food are in the fridge among other things. The carriage and sleigh drivers rvsped." Steve was saying.

"Have we brought everything?" Noshiko asked.

"We need more gingerbread houses." Steve replied.

"Excellent. Anything else?" Noshiko asked. They talked for hours.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up as they talked about their respective days.

"We're all set for the festival." Steve was saying.

"Good." Bucky smiled. They shared a kiss before resuming cuddling.


	8. Play Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have a day out with their kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. I have other things to do, so ch 8-11 will have to wait until tmw.

**_warehouse, vague location;_ **

The Circus of Crime had a meeting. They were sneering and angry.

"I want my revenge." Teena was saying.

"You'll get it soon." Maynard promised.

"Let's focus on something else." Bruto suggested. They talked for hours.

* * *

**_the den, Hale penthouse. Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Ryan, Blake, and their friends hung out. They sat down to watch a movie with popcorn and candy bowls. They had cans of soda. 

"Which movies do you want? Charlie Chan or Christmas movies." Ryan asked.

"Charlie Chan." they answered. So Ryan put in Charlie Chan at the Opera. They had a lot of fun and laughed.

"That was amazing!" they cheered.

* * *

The next day, the couples got together in the den of the Hale penthouse. They had a movie marathon. The movie lineup consisted of Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls, The Mask, and Son of the Mask.

They sat down with bowls of buttery popcorn, Reese Pieces, Rainbow Nerds, and milk chocolate M&Ms. They had orange fanta, cherry sprite, and regular coke. They enjoyed the movie from start to end.

"Let's watch another one!" they declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve took their kids sledding. They put on layers and got snow tubes and toboggan and visited a nearby hilly park. They had a lot of fun going down hills.

"Again, Papa! Again!" Pietro cheered.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They cuddled up close under the warm covers.

"This is so nice." Bucky commented.

"I just like laying here. Nothing outside to bother us." Steve smiled. The couple kissed and sighed.


	9. Assigned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives keep working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8, I know I said tmw. Plans change. So Ch 9-11 will be posted tonight.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The investigation resumed. They finished going through the files and started to put together a suspect list. The suspect list was lengthy.

"We need to keep a close eye on their whereabouts." Stiles said.

"Okay. Let's all take assignments." Derek suggested.

* * *

**_Rockafeller Center, Manhattan;_ **

Camden, Isaac, and some of the teens took the kids ice skating. They had a lot of fun together as they glided around the ice.

"Camden, we should do this again. The kids love it." Ryan stated.

* * *

**_Panera Bread;_ **

Bucky and Steve went out for lunch. They ordered paninis and potato soup. They had bread with the soup and regular coke to drink. They talked and flirted over their meal. When they finished eating lunch, they shared a chocolate chip cookie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trip, and the kids arrived in Chicago. They got off the plane and met Cal and Jiaying. The kids were swept up into bear hugs and kisses. Cal and Jiaying turned and greeted Trip and Skye.

"Let's get your bags." Cal smiled.

* * *

**_the den, Fingon and Maedhros' place;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They cuddled up as they talked about their respective days. They talked until it grew late. When it was time for lights off, they turned off the light and were soon in the realm of dreams.


	10. Ready, Set, Catch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get the villains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10-11 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

A few days later, the detectives were frustrated. While they had managed to eliminate several names, there were too much suspects. Time was running out. They needed to find the thief and fast.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked about their respective days, Christmas plans, and dinner. When they had finished compiling the menu, they shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They were all agitated.

"There's too much suspects!" Noelle vented.

"We need to do something." Erica sighed.

"Set a trap, it's the best option." Boyd stated. So they started to brainstorm...

* * *

**_den of the Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The kids were sat down on the floor. Ryan and her friends prepared popcorn and snacks. Then they joined the kids with grape fanta, regular coke, and cherry sprite. The candy consisted of peppermint bark, Reese's peanut butter cups, and kit0kats.

They put together a lineup of Babes in Toyland, Beast & the Beast: Enchanted Christmas, Prep & Landing, and Olaf's Frozen Adventure. They started with Beast & the Beast. They watched as the tale unfolded. From start to end, they were captivated. When the credits rolled, Ryan annunced;

"It's time for a bathroom break!"

* * *

**_jewelry store at Rockafeller Center, Manhattan;_ **

The detectives launched their plan. They hid in the storeroom of the jewelry shop. A few hours later ,footsteps could be heard as the culprit arrived. They used their tools and opened the display cases. They filled bags with necklaces, earrings, bracelets, and rings. They were half way done when the lights switched on.

"Gotcha!" Stiles announced.


	11. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The criminals are cornered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

The detectives stared down the culprits. They were shocked, they had never certainly expected the culprits to be them!

"Well, well, look who we have. The infamous Circus of Crime." they commented.

"You guys were far down the list." Boyd stated.

* * *

There were heavy tension in the air, as both sides glared at each other. Finally, the troupe broke and confessed.

"We wanted revenge!" Bruto replied.

"Why return to New York City?" they wanted to know.

"We needed to get our revenge plus they have good targets." came the reply.

"Now, we need to take you in." Stiles declared.

* * *

**_Rockafeller center, Manhattan;_ **

The detectives and circus troupe faced off. All of sudden, the troupe ran out of the multiple exits. The detectives were hot on their trail. Sadly, they had a head's start.

"Go catch them!" Stiles yelled.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the Circus of Crime were captured when the detectives ran out in front of them. The end result was the criminals being captured. The police soon arrived and took the villains in custody.

"Damn you! Get the hell off me!" Maynard shouted.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, the Hale penthouse;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bed as they talked.

"It's finally over." Stiles was saying.

"Wonderful, we can now focus on finishing up Christmas shopping and enjoy the holidays." Derek nodded. They talked until it was lights out. Then they turned the lights off and soon drifted off to the realm of dreams.


	12. Troupe Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police take the criminals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. CH 12-the epi will be posted tmw.

Parrish and Natasha met up with the FBI. They had the Circus of Crime troupe with them. Lance and Peggy escorted the troupe. All troupe members had on ankle and wrist restraints.

"Take them and put them in the van." they said.

**_outside City Hall;_ **

Fury held a press conference. Members of press outlets were there. They had notepads and pencils in their hands. Cameras were set up around the hall.

"I am announcing that we have the culprits behind the wave in custody." Fury stated. Gasps went up as the press went into a frenzy. Cameras flashed as reporters shouted questions.

"We are taking questions, one at a time." Fury declared.

* * *

**_McKenna residence;_ **

Dylan and Bronwen bonded with Sandy and Ryan. They played memory match. They all took turns turning up cards. They had a lot of fun. Ryan could not imagine a better time.

* * *

**_diner;_ **

Bucky and Steve went to a diner for their lunch date. They ordered burgers, fries, and coke. They laughed and talked about their respective mornings. When they finished their lunches, they shared a banana split.

* * *

**_Cal and Jiaying's house, Arlington Heights, Illinois;_ **

Cal, Jiaying, Trip, Skye, and the kids played together with finger paint. They painted flowers, rainbows, and various pictures. They had a lot of fun together. The family hugged and played with the paint some more.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. The couple laid in their bedroom, cuddled up front to back.

"We don't get many breaks anymore. Every trip has a case." Stiles was saying.

"We can take one after Christmas." Derek offered.

"Oh, thank you, Derek." Stiles smiled. The couple kissed softly.


	13. Holiday Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families spent time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

**_Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The day of the holiday festival arrived. The center was decked out in festive decor. The rooms held Santa Claus's throne, Gingerbread stations, Secret Santa and white elephant gift exchanges. There were a face painting booths, games booths, and art & craft centers for each holiday. The games were holiday themed with pinatas representing Kwanzaa, hanukkah, and Christmas respectively. 

The lounge held tables filled with foods such as latkes, Julekate bread, peppermint bark, and Gingerbread. There were sweet potato pecan bars and coconut cake for Kwanzaa. There was even a fondue table with white, dark, and milk chocolate fondue. Fruit, cookies, cake, and pretzels were used as dippers.

Carriages and sleighs were parked out front. The multipurpose room had been turned into a makeshift theater for The Nutcracker & the Four Realms, Olaf's Frozen Adventure, and Miracle on 34th Street. The theater hosted a vaudeville show.

"Here we come!" Cora exclaimed.

* * *

**_Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family, Dylan, Bronwen, and Sandy attended the festival. They visited the game room and went through the games from Life-Sized Candyland to the pinatas. They had their pictures taken with Santa and got their faces painted. They made wreaths, Christmas cards, and paper chains. They had so much fun.

"Who wants lunch?" Steve asked.

* * *

While the kids were having fun, the couples went on either carriage or sleigh rides. They visited the multipurpose room and watched Miracle on 34th Street. Then they moved to the multipurpose room to have lunch. They had fun sampling the various foods.

After lunch, they attended the vaudeville show. The acts consisted of jugglers, singers, skits, acrobat feats, and dancing. Several dance classes performed ballet and tap dance. The classes glided around the room as they performed classic ballet in tutus and pointe slippers. There were movements such as plit and pirouettes. A barre was set up for the occasion and there were piano music.

The gymnastic classes performed artistic gymnastic feats such as rolls, cartwheels, handstands, handsprings, round offs, walkovers, flips, splits, and somersaults. Mats were set up with a sectional low balance beam, a springboard, vaulting horse, and parallel bars.

The couples loved the show. They gave the cast a standing ovation.

"Thank you for a wonderful day!" they said to their significant others.

* * *

**_Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Ryan, Isaac, and other teens decorated gingerbread houses with icing and candy. On the house went icing and frosting first. Dots, spice drops, and peppermint candies were used for the perimeter. Gumdrops, M&Ms, or skittles were used to line the roof, windows, and doors. Candy canes or pretzels were used for fences. Mini oreos and mini cookies were used as rooftop shingles. Green leaf sprinkles created a wreath with red dots being used as berries.

"They look delicious!" Isaac smiled. Then they took part in the treasure hunt and exchanged gifts, before going to get some lunch. Afterwards, they watched the vaudeville show. When the various cast members bowed, everyone sprang to their feet clapping.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They cuddled up as they talked about their respective days. They shared sweet kisses.

"I love you, Bucky. Now and forever." Steve smiled.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families celebrate Christmas Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. This is the last update to Detective Stiles until 2020 Jan. I'll be returning to MCU for a bit. Enjoy.  
> I claim creative license on the gifts mentioned. Bucky and Steve's money situation is much better in this verse. Bucky got promoted and in addition to Steve's job as therapist, his commissions sells well.

Christmas arrived with snow. The kids woke up and dashed downstairs to the family room in their pajamas. Bucky and Steve joined them wearing robes over their pajamas. Piles of gifts surrounded the tree. The stockings were stuffed full. The milk and cookies left out for Santa was devoured with a thank you note left. The pajamas clad kids sat down while Bucky and Steve handed out gifts. The kids tore into their gifts. There were cries of joy.

Lottie got new clothes, Frozen's Frozen 2 makeup kit, Disney Princess Nail polish, books, and a Samantha American Girl Doll, complete with a book: Manners and Mischief: a Samantha Classic and accessories. The books were titled; Lost and Found: a Samantha Classic and Nellie's Promise. 

Drew got new clothes, a Thomas train set, Lilo & Stitch coloring and sticker book with a box of crayons, Magic School Bus Has a Heart, Magic School Bus Gets Caught in a Web, and Felix's Christmas Around the World. Aurora got new clothes, Big Book of Berenstain Bears Stories, Berenstain Bears Go to the Doctor, Berenstain Bears and Too Much Birthday, Minnie Mouse and Tigger plushies, and a Bitty Baby doll.

Pietro got new clothes, a scooter, a LEGO creative brick box to share with Wanda, LEGO booklets, Magic Tree House: Warrior in Winter and graphic novels. The graphic novels were titled; Boxcar Children Snowbound Mystery, Tree House Mystery, and Haunted Cabin.

Wanda got new clothes, a gift card to BLICK art materials, an art set kit, friendship bracelet kit, and books. The titles were; Boxcar Children: The Mystery of Forgotten Family, Nancy Drew Diaries: Once Upon a Thriller, Menace at Mammoth Cave; a Kit Mystery, and Glowing Heart; a Josefina Mystery.

Zack got new clothes, a skateboard, a gift card to Barnes & Noble, Skywalker Saga novels, Case Closed manga volumes #11, 22, 38, 47, 55, 68-72.

Bucky got new photography equipment, dvd sets of both prequel and original Star Wars trilogies, and Book of Lost Tales part 1 by J.R.R. Tolkien. Steve got acrylic paint and canvas, Jane Austen film DVDs, and a box set of the original Fushigi Yuugi manga.

"Thank you, Papa and Daddy!" the kids chorused.

"No problem, kids. Anything for you." Bucky smiled. They hugged them and gave them kisses.

* * *

**_Cal and Jiaying's house, Arlington Heights, Illinois;_ **

Trip, Skye, Cal, Jiaying, Robin, and Aaron played board games. they had a lot of fun and pulled out all of the games they had; Candyland, Chutes & Ladders, Monopoly, Sorry, Connect Four, and much more. The family laughed and kept playing.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bed.

"The kids loved the presents." Bucky was saying.

"We did great this year." Steve smiled.

"I know. You all make me so happy." Bucky smiled. Steve kissed his husband and held his hand.

"The children and I love you so much." he beamed.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale, Argent, Townsend, Stilinski, and Lahey families got together for a Christmas dinner. Dinner consisted of roast beef, cauliflower with melted cheese on top, potato casserole, asparagus, and herb bread.

The mood was merry as they talked and ate. When they had finished eating, they cleaned up and Rose brought out peppermint ice cream to go with Christmas cookies and triple chocolate mousse cake.

"Merry Christmas! May your year be filled with joy and love!" Rose beamed.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked.

"Merry Christmas, Derek." Stiles smiled. They sealed their love with a kiss. They could not imagine a better holiday with family and friends.


End file.
